Incubus
by MadameMeow
Summary: Not Elizabeth Smith's fantastic story. Inspired by it, but not the same one. Lina/Valgaav coupling. Lina's a new Mazoku Lord, and Zelas is her mentor. Zelas hatches a plan to liven up Lina's lovelife somewhat.
1. See the egg. Feel the egg. Love the eg...

Incubus - Prologue  
By Madame Meow  
  
Okay first things first. I want to give all inspirational credit to   
Elizabeth Smith for her amazing story Incubus, which she STILL hasn't   
finished yet, even though there are many fanfic readers who are eagerly   
awaiting the next section. But that's okay, cause her work is good   
enough that though we greatly mind waiting, we still do. Anyways, I read   
Incubus some time ago, but recently I decided to try something different   
along the same lines. The most significant difference, of course, is that it   
won't be a Zel/Lina fic. *wanders off into an unfocused daze, muttering   
about the probability of her ever writing a Zel/Lina fic. Returns from La-la   
land with the conclusion that it is highly unlikely* Anyways, it'll also be a   
departure from my typical Xel/Lina pairings. ^_^ Valgaav/Lina, here I   
come! Oh yeah, and I'm sorry for stealing your title, Elizabeth. If anyone   
can think of a better one, I'd be happy to hear it. Ummm, this story takes   
place in the regular Slayers world, but various events in the past caused   
things in the present to be somewhat different. All standard disclaimers   
apply, yadda yadda yadda. Beware of incomprehensible grammar, bad   
spelling, and unmarked plot holes. But other than that, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The unremarkable, unnamed, and distinctly expendable servant   
swallowed nervously. He glanced down at his unwieldy burden, and went   
over the message he had been instructed to relay to his master. He was a   
dead man. There was no doubt about it. He was a reasonably intelligent   
servant, which meant that he knew his own expendability, and when his   
goose was cooked. He was briefly tempted to dump his delivery in some   
dark corner and make a break for it, but the same intelligence that told   
him he was a goner also told him he'd be a goner in a huge amount of   
pain if he tried to run. No one that he knew of had ever defied the   
master and enjoyed the results.  
  
Finally, unable to put off entering the master's throne room any   
longer, he pushed the ornately carved topaz doors open a crack. He   
didn't want to startle the master. She was rumored to be somewhat   
unhinged. Something to do with being constantly surrounded by an   
incompatible element, he'd heard. He knew that some of the fortress   
servants thought it a shameful thing to prefer flames to the oceans the   
master ruled, but no one was about to say that to her face. A fireball was   
a lot more painful than a water globe was, that's for sure.  
  
The room was dark when the servant stuck his head through the   
door, and at first glance, uninhabited. Just as the servant was heaving a   
sigh of relief, however, he caught a glimpse of two gleaming red eyes   
watching him from the direction of the seascape window. His heart rate   
spiked sharply, and his tongue suddenly felt like so much meat in his   
mouth. Now that his eyes had adjusted somewhat to the darkness, he   
could see the master's slim silhouette outlined against the navy blue of   
the ocean bottom beyond the crystal pane. As his knees started to   
tremble, the servant worked at getting words past the lump in his throat.   
At last, a squeak several octaves higher than his usual light tenor   
emerged.  
  
"D-dolphin-sama? I, um, I have a package and a message delivered   
from, ah, your sister."  
  
The servant could practically feel the master go on full alert. The   
burning intensity of her gaze swept over him.  
  
"My sister hasn't chosen to acknowledge my existence since the   
day I hailed Ruby Eye as lord. Why would she choose to do so now?"  
  
The acidic contempt dripping from her voice would have paralyzed   
most creatures. Whether the servant was just already so terrified that he   
couldn't possibly get MORE terrified, or whether the knowledge of his   
own impending death gave him a mad sort of courage, we'll never know.   
Regardless, he cleared his throat.  
  
"W-well, Dolphin-sama, it's all ec-explained in the m-message. If   
I...If I could come in?" As if amazed at his own temerity, the servant fell   
silent.  
  
A few heartbeats later, a lively chuckle rippled through the room.  
  
"If you insist."  
  
As the words were uttered, the wall lights ignited, revealing a room   
that was decorated to the master's tastes. Crimson velvet drapes hung to   
either side of the massive crystal window the master stood in front of.   
Black marble walls were festooned with paintings that depicted images of   
fire, sunsets, sunrises, mountains, and even sometimes people. None of   
the servants knew what the people in the paintings meant to the master,   
just as no one knew who had done the paintings themselves. Certainly,   
no one who lived in the undersea fortress had done them.   
  
The master herself was dressed in a pair of tight black trousers, a   
long red sweater with a swirling pattern in black, and black ankle boots.   
Her curly auburn hair was held back only by a black headband.   
  
The servant told himself he shouldn't be surprised that the master   
had allowed him his request. Everyone knew the master was rather odd,   
after all. Even more than her preference for fire over water, or her casual   
taste in clothes, Dolphin-sama was the only Mazoku Lord who kept any   
humans in her household, of which the servant was one. For varieties   
sake, she said. She was certainly the most laid back of the Mazoku Lords,   
though at the same time, the most unpredictable, and the most capable   
of violent mood swings. It was even whispered, when everyone was sure   
that the master was far, far away, that the master was not, in fact, the   
original Deep Sea Dolphin. Was not even, in fact, originally a mazoku at   
all.  
  
But that wasn't really important now. What was important was that   
he hadn't been picked apart into little pieces. At least, not yet.   
Hesitantly, he move farther into the room, then knelt in front of the   
throne, though the master wasn't in it, placing his burden on the floor in   
front of him. Trembling faintly, he launched into his report.  
  
"Dolphin-sama, I bring word from your sister. She stated that the   
Gold Dragons have massacred the Ancients. She sided with the Ancients,   
but was unable to make a significant difference. Finally realizing the   
futility of the fight, she went to the nursery to attempt to save the unborn   
young. Unfortunately, she was too late, and all but one egg had been   
smashed. This sole survivor of the Ancient Dragon race, she entrusts to   
you for safe keeping."  
  
The servant rolled his burden forward, more clearly into the light.   
It was a large, greenish egg, covered in various dried fluids from its   
smashed siblings. Staring at the egg, the servant awaited a response   
from his master.  
  
"Tell me, why did my esteemed sister not bring this news herself?   
And why give me the egg, when she is perfectly capable of taking care of   
it herself?"  
  
The servant closed his eyes tightly, knowing that if he was going to   
die, it was going to be for this piece of information.  
  
"Master, the Ceiphied Knight is not capable of taking care of the   
egg. Soon after she relayed her statement to your mazoku messenger,   
the Knight died of a wound inflicted by the Gold's. Her death wish was   
that you take the egg."  
  
The servant braced himself for the killing blow. But the master did   
nothing. Said nothing. Finally, the servant cast a wary glance at his   
master. She was staring at him blankly, her face an unreadable mask.   
But as he watched, her features seemed to come back to life, and in her   
eyes, a terrible rage replaced the blankness that had formerly been there.   
Yet even in her rage, the master was curiously calm. She smiled a terribly   
serene smile, though her eyes continued to burn.  
  
"You know what happens to the messenger, don't you?"  
  
This wasn't asked in malicious amusement, but with a grave and   
solemn curiosity. Near tears, the servant looked at the ground.  
  
"Yes, Dolphin-sama."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelas Metallium was idly plotting the world's destruction when she   
became aware of her visitor. Looking over to a shadowed corner of her   
throne-room, a slim figure stood, waiting for her to notice it.   
Recognizing the figure as the newest Mazoku Lord, she frowned. The   
flamboyant child (okay, not a child, but to the Beastmaster, she's a hell of   
a lot younger) was far more likely to burst into the room with a dramatic   
flash of flames than to stand quietly in the corner until noticed. Which   
meant that something was wrong.  
  
If it had been any other Mazoku Lord, the Beastmaster wouldn't   
have given a damn, but this one was special. When the original Dolphin   
had decided, in her incomprehensible way, to step down and give her title   
to the human who could destroy her, Zelas had been as shocked and   
appalled as the other lords. But when Lina Inverse had done the   
unthinkable and Giga Slave-d Deep Sea into oblivion, Zelas had been   
forced into the role of reluctant guardian and mentor. It was Zelas who   
had struck the exhausted sorceress down as she stood in a daze, staring   
at the destruction she had created. It had been Zelas who had taken the   
body to the imprisoned Demon King in the north and had it recreated as   
a high-class mazoku. It had been Zelas who had shown the confused new   
Deep Sea Dolphin the ropes of being a Mazoku Lord (essentially 'do what   
you want, and occasionally try to destroy the world'). And in the end, it   
had been Zelas who had become the surrogate family for the moody   
sorceress-turned-monster. Lina had tried to explain once that a human   
never encountered the isolation that was all the Beastmaster had ever   
known. Zelas still didn't really understand, but she had enough fondness   
in her heart to tolerate the silly youngster when she came to ramble   
about her activities and relieve her loneliness.  
  
At least, this is what the Beastmaster told herself. If she had been   
just a smidgen more honest, she might have admitted that she had come   
to enjoy their encounters more than a little, and had developed a fair   
degree of affection for Lina. But she wasn't, she didn't, and there was no   
one to force her to, so she pretended she was only mildly concerned   
when she waved the silent Lord over to her.  
  
"Lina, what in Ruby-Eye's name is wrong?"  
  
Lina stepped forward, her tiny frame vibrating with tension. As she   
came nearer, Zelas could see the anguished grief and rage fairly bursting   
from the girl.  
  
"Zelas...Zelas they've killed my sister!"  
  
With that, the diminutive mazoku hurled herself into Zelas's arms   
and burst out crying. Zelas stared at her sobbing associate and friend   
with the same degree of horror she would bestow upon a cheerful toddler   
who was intent on making her its pal. But she couldn't maim the source   
of this problem. And what was she supposed to do anyway? She was   
getting a wonderful meal out of Lina, but she had the disconcerting urge   
to try and sooth the wretched girl. After much inner debate, she finally   
just sat stiffly in her throne, letting the Mazoku cry herself out. She was   
distinctly relieved when Lina sat up and started to rub her eyes. Finally,   
maybe they could be at least PARTIALLY rational about this. She cleared   
her throat loudly, so that Lina looked up at her.  
  
"Would you mind telling me what's going on now? Who, by the   
wrath of L-sama, would dare to kill the Ceiphied Knight?"  
  
Lina's face hardened into a murderous mask of anger.  
  
"The damn Gold dragons! They've slaughtered almost all the   
Ancient Dragons, and when my sister sided against them, they   
slaughtered her too!"  
  
Zelas struggled to conceal her surprise. She had not heard of this.   
Obviously it was time to give her spies a lesson in motivation. Perhaps   
next time she would be more adequately informed. However, now was   
not the time for that.  
  
"The Gold Dragons slew Ceiphied's chosen Knight? What a   
remarkably stupid thing to do. Somewhat akin to biting the hand that   
feeds you. But I thought that you and your sister weren't on good terms.   
Why are you so upset?"  
  
Lina looked away, clearly uncomfortable.  
  
"She was my sister, Zelas. And it was her who shunned me, not the   
other way around."  
  
Still bewildered, and mildly disgusted at this show of familial   
emotion from a fellow mazoku, Zelas hurriedly changed the subject.  
  
"If you say so. But you said almost all the Ancient Dragons. What   
happened to the survivors?"  
  
Lina snuffled against Zelas's shoulder. Zelas made a note to   
arrange for some new clothes.  
  
"Just one. An egg." Snapping her fingers, Lina produced the large,   
muck-covered egg from a handy dandy sub-dimensional pocket.   
"Apparently the last of the race. My sister entrusted it to me." Lina lifted   
pained ruby eyes to those of her mentor. "It's weird. Like you said, we   
haven't been on good terms since I was changed. Why would she give   
the egg to me?"  
  
Zelas shrugged.  
  
"How should I know? I'm afraid I'm not much of an expert on   
family relations."  
  
Lina pressed her face against Zelas's much abused shoulder.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Zelas stared at the ceiling, searching for a way out of this awkward   
situation. What would she do if this happened to her? Unfortunately,   
Zelas came up with a blank. This was so far outside the realm of her   
experience, she couldn't even envision it.  
  
When at last Lina lifted her head again, her red eyes had taken on   
an oddly bright sheen.  
  
"Zelas? I want to destroy something."  
  
Finally, some familiar ground. Zelas pulled back her lips in a feral   
smile, allowing her fangs to show.  
  
"Now that, I can help with."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All things considered, it hadn't been too difficult. Make a few   
challenges, threaten a few wars, and nearly all the adult Gold Dragons   
turn up for Lina to play with. Zelas turned her loose and let her run wild.  
  
And run wild she did. Zelas could see that Lina was working out all   
her grief and rage with liberal doses of destruction. The dragons hadn't   
stood a chance. While Luna, Lina's older sister had once been far more   
powerful than Lina could have ever hoped to be as a human, even the   
Ceiphied Knight did not compare to a full-blown Mazoku Lord. Lina was   
having a fine time slicing and dicing the dragons, and getting a lovely   
snack from their agony as well.  
  
In the beginning, Lina had attacked the dragons the way she had   
always done as a human; blunt, head-on, with the largest, most   
destructive spells she had in her arsenal. However, as Lina calmed down   
somewhat, she began to experiment with more subtle methods of   
torture. Heating air currents to incinerating temperatures, so that when   
the dragons attempted to glide on them, their delicate membranous   
wings with burned into bare skeletons within seconds. Unleashing clouds   
of tiny heat-seeking balls of black magic that were small enough to look   
harmless, but upon impact, exploded into twisting energy shrapnel that   
could shred a dragon's side in seconds. She even toyed with the   
Shamanistic element she was supposed to rule, spreading fine mists of   
boiling steam in front of incoming dragons, scalding indiscriminately,   
and causing several headlong dives that ended in rather gory landings.  
To make a bloody story short, the dragons were soon reduced to so much   
raw meat.  
  
Zelas was highly relieved to see that, when her young charge   
floated over to her position some distance away, her eyes were dancing   
with glee and satisfaction. Nothing like madness and mayhem to chase   
away annoying emotions. She was fairly sure that Lina wasn't entirely   
over her grief, but Zelas had done what she could do to help. The rest   
was up to Lina.  
  
Feeling much more at ease, Zelas asked a question that had   
occurred to her while she waited for Lina to purge herself.  
  
"So, Lina, what are you going to do with the egg?"  
  
Lina's face turned thoughtful.  
  
"I hadn't really thought about it, actually. To be honest, I really   
wouldn't know what to do with a dragon egg. I'm still trying to get my   
feet as a Lord, I haven't time to be a babysitter."  
  
Zelas nodded. She had suspected as much. But she had more than   
enough time on her hands, and she had come up with a simply wonderful   
idea.  
  
"Why don't you let me take care of the thing? That way you won't   
have to bother yourself with it until your more settled in."  
  
Lina shot an amused, and slightly suspicious look at her mentor.  
  
"What are you planning, Zelas? I'd like to honor my sister's request   
if at all possible, and that means keeping the thing alive, and more or   
less in one piece."  
  
Zelas waved her hand dismissingly.  
  
"Don't be silly, I fully intent to keep it alive. But I've been meaning   
to do some experiments with mazoku/other fusions, and it strikes me   
that this might be the perfect opportunity."  
  
Lina mulled this over for a few minutes, but at last she shrugged.  
  
"Well, Luna would have most likely preferred that he not be turned   
into a monster, but there really isn't much point in keeping him pure.   
After all, he's the last of his race. No mating prospects anywhere. Do as   
you like, as long as you don't abuse him TOO much."  
  
Zelas laughed. No worries about that. She had plans for this baby   
dragon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelas looked over the status report that her General Priest, Xelloss,   
had handed to her. They had a wonderful working relationship. He was   
extremely intelligent and powerful. When she had an idea or project she   
wanted carried out, he used all the resources at his command to make it   
happen. Plus he was great in bed.  
  
At the moment, he was acting as her chief lab technician. When   
she said she would be doing experiments, she really meant that Xelloss   
would do the experiments, while she supervised. He had just finished   
examining her new toy.  
  
"As you can see, Zelas-sama, the dragon fetus is still largely   
undeveloped, though it's obvious that it will be a male. There is still   
plenty of time to implement a fusion with any demon type you care to   
choose."  
  
Zelas clicked her nails against the arm of her throne.  
  
"I see. Given the natural aging rates of both dragons and demons,   
how long would you estimate it would be before the thing hatched? And   
what would its age rate be after that?"  
  
Xelloss was silent for a moment.  
  
"I believe, Zelas-sama, that the dragon-demon would hatch in   
approximately five years. After that, however, his aging rate is   
impossible to determine without observing how well the fusion   
succeeds."  
  
Zelas nodded thoughtfully. Xelloss grinned engagingly, bursting   
with curiosity.  
  
"Zelas-sama, what are you going to do with the result of the   
fusion?"  
  
Zelas smiled indulgently at her servant. He made life so much   
more interesting. She wanted that for her young friend.  
  
"It has come to my attention, Xelloss, that Dolphin has yet to   
choose a General or a Priest. Either she doesn't know how to go about it,   
or it's simply slipped her mind. But I think that a half dragon, half demon   
servant would be simply perfect for her. Having retained so much of her   
human taint, a creature that is not wholly mazoku would suit her   
personality."  
  
Xelloss was so surprised, he actually opened his eyes.  
  
"Truly Zelas-sama? But what if the fusion is unsuccessful?"  
  
Zelas shot her servant a dangerous look.  
  
"But it isn't going to be unsuccessful, is it Xelloss? I'd be very   
unhappy to have my surprise spoiled if it was..."  
  
He cleared his throat nervously, his eyes hastily closing.  
  
"No, no, you're quite right. It isn't going to be unsuccessful.   
Everything will turn out perfectly."  
  
Zelas's lips curved in satisfaction.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't let me down."  
  
"Have you decided, Zelas-sama, what kind of demon you will merge   
the dragon with?"  
  
"I believe so. The creature's dragon side should take care of the   
intelligence and loyalty factor, as well as magic capabilities. We can   
devote the demon half to something that will keep Dolphin happily   
entertained. And I know just the thing."  
  
"You don't mean...?"  
  
Zelas laughed, delighted at the wonderful gift the dragon child   
would make when it grew to maturity.  
  
"Yes Xelloss. Merge the dragon with an incubus."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I know that in parts, Lina was highly OOC. But she can't be   
exactly the same as she was as a human. She's a mazoku lord now.   
Things like that change a person. Also, I wanted to make her slightly   
exaggerated, to emphasize her emotional distress. She'll be back to almost  
normal by the next chapter. But if you really and truly mind, you can always   
go read something else... Again, thanks to Elizabeth Smith for the   
inspiration, and I hope you get your next chapter out soon. Read and   
Review, or email me at madame_meow@hotmail.com.  



	2. What's in a name?

Incubus – Chapter One  
By Madame Meow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mazoku don't have children. If you think about it, you'd realize   
that though they most likely have sex, female mazoku would not put up   
with the hassle and inconvenience of childbirth, though they might enjoy   
the pain. Nor would any lower-class mazoku be able to deal continuously   
with an infant, of any race, without killing it before it's first birthday.   
Even the higher-class mazoku would have a dead baby on their hands by   
the time it was three.  
  
Luckily for the perpetuation of the species, there were other ways   
of making new mazoku. There was the tried and true method of   
resurrection, such as in Lina's case, and there was also creating a mazoku   
from pure negative essence, though that was mostly reserved for the   
Mazoku Lords. Other mazoku didn't have the essence to waste. In both   
cases, the mazoku popped into being, full-grown and ready to take   
orders. Suffice to say, mazoku babies were few and far between.  
  
Which would explain why Zelas and Xelloss were both extremely   
cranky within ten minutes after the Dragon-Incubus hatched.  
  
Oh, it hadn't started out bad. In fact, when Xelloss excitedly told   
Zelas that the egg had begun to tremble and shake, Zelas had felt a thrill   
of pride at her accomplishment, the same sort that she imagined human   
parents felt when their babies come into the world for the first time. And   
as she raced down the hallway after her General-Priest, she pondered   
weighty parental issues like discipline strategies, and education plans,   
and parent-child relationships. Of course, her views were probably wildly   
different than that of the average parent, but that doesn't change the fact   
that she thought about them.   
  
So Zelas was feeling extremely energized and confident about her   
ability to be a mother when she arrived at the lab where the egg had been   
incubating. And her maternal contentment continued as the egg rocked   
back and forth violently, and cracks appeared along the surface of the   
shell. However, it took a nosedive when the Dragon-Incubus finally broke   
free of its prison and stumbled into the world for the first time. Its head   
swiveled around blearily, trying to make out the murky images it's cloudy   
eyes sent to its brain. When it couldn't make sense of the information   
overload it was receiving, it did what every infant in the known world had   
done since the beginning of time. It asked for comfort in the loudest way   
possible.   
  
When the Dragon-Incubus began letting out keening cries of   
unhappiness, Zelas wailed along with it.  
  
"Xelloss, it's UGLY!!"  
  
And it was. It was small, and wrinkly, and a rather unpleasant   
shade of green-y gray. It was slimy with egg fluid, and smelly besides. It   
was malformed, it's head almost the same size as it's body, its wings   
were curled up and stunted looking, and the fusion of demon and dragon   
made it look like some strange semi-humanoid beast. It looked like   
something taken out of a particularly imaginative human's nightmare.  
  
The only things that Zelas could find to admire about it were it's   
razor sharp teeth and claws, but that wasn't something Lina would   
particularly appreciate in a sex-toy.  
  
And to top things off, the infant demon-dragon looked GRUMPY   
while it was crying it's head off. How dare it look grumpy? Damnit, Zelas   
was the one being wronged here! She was tempted to kill the damn thing   
right then and there. In fact, she was moving towards the noisy thing   
with murderous intents, when Xelloss moved to intercept her.  
  
"Now now, Zelas-sama, it won't be ugly forever. It just needs to   
grow into itself, that's all. In time, it will learn how to change fully to   
human shape."  
  
"But, Xelloss, it's such a yucky color! How could Lina ever find that   
attractive."  
  
The General-Priest looked at the baby demon-dragon thoughtfully.   
"Well, they say lust is blind, or is that love? But in any case, I believe that   
this is just the baby shade. Hopefully it will change as it grows into   
maturity."  
  
Grumbling, Zelas looked away from the unpleasant thing.   
  
"It had better."  
  
Rolling his eyes behind closed lids, Xelloss picked up the squalling   
creature, and began wiping the mucus from it's eyes, and fluid from it's   
body. Finding itself held in a fairly sturdy cradle, the dragon-incubus   
ceased it's horrific keening, and settled on looking disgruntled.  
  
"Zelas-sama, what will you call this thing?"  
  
Struggling to get over her dissatisfaction in her experiment, Zelas   
allowed herself to be distracted.  
  
"Well, I was thinking of calling it an Dracubus. It hints at both it's   
parent species, and it doesn't sound as awkward as dragon-incubus, or   
demon-dragon."  
  
Xelloss struggled not to sigh.  
  
"A good label for the creature, master. But I was referring to a   
name. I am assuming we will raise it as most, er, normal children?"  
  
Zelas frowned with displeasure.  
  
"A name? Shoot, I forgot about that."   
  
Looking at the dracubus, which was still glaring its unhappiness to   
the world at large, her lip's twitched. The thing reminded Zelas of her   
surly associate, the Chaos Dragon, Gaav. The thought amused her.  
  
"Let's call it Valgaav. The dumb beast reminds me of the moron,   
Gaav. Same sour disposition, no doubt. Maybe it's a dragon thing."  
  
Xelloss chuckled.  
  
"It could be, at that."  
  
Having finished wiping the dracubus off, Xelloss laid it in the   
specially constructed crib that had been made for it. The crib had astral   
barriers, magic barriers, cast iron rungs, and just about any other kind of   
barrier to prevent the demon-child from teleporting, casting, biting, or   
anything else-ing it's way out. Eyeing the claws and teeth on the ornery   
baby's person, Xelloss sincerely hoped it worked.  
  
As Xelloss began backing out of the crib, the creature weakly raised   
it's puny forearms entreatingly towards it's departing 'parent'. It began   
giving off soft mewling sounds that Xelloss, examining the thing's   
emotions, labeled 'hunger whines'.  
  
A thought struck him.  
  
"Zelas-sama? What do dracubus's eat?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, no Lina-chan, and it wasn't very long, but I hope you liked it.   
Read and Review, or email me at madame_meow@hotmail.com.  



End file.
